Sternenschauer
by Szallejh
Summary: One Shot, zeitlich einige Jahre nach dem Ende von Blink. Teil einer potentiellen Fortsetzung, bis jetzt aber nichts anderes als eine kleine, süße Idee, die ich vor einiger Zeit mal niederschreiben musste.


/ Ein kleiner One Shot, der zeitlich weit nach dem Ende von Blink spielt. Eigentlich teil einer weitaus größeren Geschichte, die ich aber - solange Blink noch nicht beendet ist - nicht weiter sonderlich fortsetzen oder veröffentlichen werde. /

* * *

Leise fiel die Tür hinter uns ins Schloss und ich sah mich um. Das Zimmer war ähnlich aufgebaut wie das, in dem Arrhakesh und ich die erste Nacht verbracht hatten; an den beiden gegenüberliegenden Wänden standen zwei enorme Betten aus Stein, mit dicken Auflagen und einer Menge bunt zusammengewürfelter Decken, sowie in der Mitte ein Tisch und zwei Stühle. Auf der anderen Seite des Raums befand sich die Tür zum Waschraum, scheinbar besaß wirklich jedes Gästezimmer einen, und ich konnte leise das Rauschen des Wassers vernehmen. Die Technik dieser Wasserleitungen faszinierte mich noch immer: Frisches Quellwasser wurde direkt vom Ursprung nach oben gepumpt und durch ein System von Röhrenleitungen zu den jeweiligen Zielorten geführt. Unterhalb der Akademie sammelte sich das Wasser jeder dieser Leitungen wieder und floss mitsamt allen Abfällen durch ein unterirdisches Kanalsystem, von wo aus es sich später in den östlich von der Akademie gelegenen Fluss ergoss.

Ich entledigte mich meiner Rüstung samt Rucksack und war ehrleichtert, endlich etwas kühle Luft an meine Haut zu bekommen, dabei war es mir vollkommen gleich, dass jemand mich in Unterwäsche sehen würde. Sand rieselte an allen Ecken und Kanten aus den Rüstungsteilen, und auch wenn ich mich schüttelte konnte ich spüren, wie Reste des Sandsturms von mir abfielen. Es würde vermutlich noch Wochen dauern, bis die letzten Sandreste aus meinen Haaren und Kleidern verschwunden waren. Auch Canach schlüpfte aus den sperrigen Schulterteilen und dem Waffenrock, doch legte er seine Sachen wesentlich behutsamer zu Boden als ich es getan hatte.

„Danke, dass ich bei Euch übernachten darf. Wer weiß, was Kesh und Rytlock gerade in meinem Zimmer treiben. Womöglich sogar in meinem Bett..." Ein Schauer überkam mich. Es hab Dinge, über die wollte selbst ich nicht nachdenken, und das gehörte auf jeden Fall dazu.

Canach lachte leise. „Seht an, seht an. Kuschel hat endlich jemanden zum Kuscheln gefunden."

„Das ist ja schön und gut, aber eigentlich war ich nach unserer nicht ganz so bequemen Reise weniger erpicht darauf, im Bett eines Charr zu nächtigen." Mein Blick fiel dabei auf das Bett an der rechten Wand, dessen Laken total zerwühlt und voller Haare waren. Sicher würde es dementsprechend riechen - und ich nach dieser Nacht auch.

„Ihr könnt in meinem Bett schlafen. Traurig, das sagen zu müssen, aber ich habe mich bereits an den Gestank dieses Katers gewöhnt."

„Wirklich? Oh, danke!" Erleichtert ließ ich mich auf das andere Bett fallen, das ordentlich gemacht war und mich vom Geruch her ein wenig an Kiwis erinnerte. Sofort umschmeichelten mich die weichen Decken und die Matratze, die sich nach den Nächten auf dem Steinboden wie eine Wolke anfühlte.

„Also diese Betten der Eloner, die sind einfach unglaublich!" Seufzte ich glücklich und streckte die Arme aus. „Aber selbst ein Mensch braucht doch nie und nimmer so viel Platz. Ein einzelnes Bett ist so groß, dass sogar zwei Cha - Oh." Sofort wurde mir bewusst, was ich da gerade gesagt hatte und ich deutete ein Würgen an in Anbetracht dessen, was sich vermutlich im Nebenzimmer abspielte.

Canach, der gerade mit seinen Stiefeln am Kämpfen war, lachte laut auf und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, als er es endlich geschafft hatte, sie auszuziehen. Er drehte einen der Stiefel um und sah missmutig dabei zu, wie gefühlt eine halbe Tonne Sand auf den Boden rieselte.

„Glaubt mir, ich weiß genau, wie Ihr Euch fühlt." Murmelte ich, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Am liebsten wollte ich jetzt einschlafen und für die nächsten drei Tage nicht mehr aufstehen - ohne Sandsturm, ohne eiskalte Höhlen und ohne Untote.

„Ach, wisst Ihr das?" Fragte Canach, der nun außer seiner Hose nichts mehr am Leib trug, mit einem rauen Unterton und kicherte leise.

Doch als ich gerade den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu entgegnen, presste sich etwas warmes, weiches gegen meine Lippen - fordernd, verlangend, aber auf keinste Weise schmerzhaft oder unangenehm. Es dauerte einige Herzschläge, bis ich begriff, dass es Canach war, der mich küsste, und überrascht riss ich die Augen auf und schnappte nach Luft.

Ich sah direkt in Canachs Augen, deren Iris in einem intensiven Violett leuchtete und die geradezu vor Verlangen blitzten. So nah war ich ihm zuletzt gewesen, als ich ihn zum Schutz vor dem Pfeilhagel zu Boden gestoßen hatte, und unsere Gesichter waren sich so nahe, dass gerade noch ein fingerbreit Platz dazwischen war.

Canach hatte sich auf die Ellenbogen gestützt und hielt sich mit dem Oberkörper über mir, während seine Beine noch immer an der Bettkante herunter baumelten, jedoch berührte er mich nicht. Seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und er atmete schwer, und unter seiner Haut pulsierte ein orangener Schimmer, mal stärker, mal schwächer.

„Canach, was..." Setzte ich an, doch er unterbrach mich mit einem erneuten Kuss. Sanfter diesmal, zögerlich fast, als ob er fürchtete, dass ich ihn zurückweisen würde nun da ich wusste, was er vor hatte. Doch das tat ich nicht, und als auch Canach dies begriff, intensivierte sich sein Kuss. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht etwas, sodass er nun ganz auf dem Bett lag und ich seine Brust auf meinem Körper spüren konnte. Eine Hand fuhr über meine Wange und liebkoste diese, während er mit etwas Druck meine Lippen öffnete und seine Zunge dazwischen zwängte. Ich ließ ihn gewähren, von meinen Gefühlen komplett überrumpelt und von einer plötzlichen Hitze erfasst, die meine Glieder bis in die Spitzen zum Kribbeln brachte.

Die Zunge des Sylvari war glatt, fast schon wie der Stängel einer Pflanze, aber sie war warm und feucht, und erkundete jede Stelle meines Mundes mit höchster Sorgfalt. Canach spielte mit meiner Zunge, umfing sie, ließ sie los, zog sie zu sich und knabberte daran. Und die ganze Zeit über beschrieb seine Hand Muster auf meiner Wange, wanderte mal in Richtung Nacken und mal in Richtung Ohr. Und gerade rechtzeitig ließ er von mir ab, um mich zu Atem kommen zu lassen, doch sein Spiel war damit noch lange nicht beendet.

Schwer atmend öffnete ich die Augen und versuchte, etwas zu sagen, doch mehr als ein Krächzen kam nicht über meine Lippen. Canach legte mir einen Finger an die Lippen und bedeutete mir so, zu schweigen, dann wanderten seine Finger meinen Hals hinab und in verschlungenen Linien bishin zu meinem Bauchnabel. Das ohnehin etwas zu große Unterhemd war etwas nach oben gerutscht und ließ nun den Blick frei auf den Bauch, doch Canach sah mir weiter in die Augen, während seine Finger um meinen Nabel tänzelten und dann Stück für Stück den leichten Stoff des Hemdes nach oben schoben. Ich genoss das Gefühl seiner warmen Hände, die meine Seite entlang streiften und setzte mich ein Stück weit auf, damit Canach mir das Hemd ganz abstreifen konnte.

Noch immer hielt sein Blick mich fest, diese unergründlichen Augen, die sonst keine Gefühlsregung durchblicken ließen, doch jetzt waren sie für mich ein tobendes Meer von Gefühlen, und sein Wellengang hatte mich mitgerissen und zog mich immer weiter vom Ufer weg hinaus in ein Meer aus Lust und Ungewissheit. Ich wusste nicht recht, was da gerade passierte, wusste nicht warum, aber ich wusste, dass ich es wollte. Jede meiner Zellen schrie nach seinen Berührungen, wollte sie länger, stärker und vor allem überall. In der Mitte meines Körpers pulsierte der Ursprung dieser Gefühle, strahlte eine Hitze aus, wie ich sie noch nie in mir erlebt hatte und mit einem Stöhnen, das ich nicht unterdrücken konnte, schlang ich die Arme um Canachs Hals und presste meine Lippen auf seine, doch ich hielt mich nicht zurück. Mit ungezähmtem Verlangen gab ich mich diesem Kuss hin, und erst als ich etwas süßes in meinem Mund schmeckte, bemerkte ich, dass seine Lippe ein wenig blutete.

Doch Canach schien das nicht zu stören, im Gegenteil. Sanft drückte er mich zurück in das Meer aus Kissen und Decken, auf dem wir uns befanden, und nun lösten sich seine Augen von meinen und wanderten über meinen nackten Oberkörper.

„Muss komisch sein für Euch, sowas zu sehen, oder? Wo doch selbst Sylvari Brüste haben, auch wenn sie die überhaupt nicht benötigen." Murmelte ich mit zittriger Stimme und liebkoste Canachs Wange und die stachligen Auswüchse um seinen Mund und über seinen Augenbrauen. Auch sie pulsierten hell, und es faszinierte mich, wie sich die Haut dieses Sylvari anfühlte wie die Rinde eines Baumes, aber gleichzeitig war sie auch weich und nachgiebig wie die Haut eines Menschen.

Canach küsste meine Finger, als diese über seine Lippen strichen. „Wie kommt es dann, dass Asura keine besitzen, wenn ich mir die Frage erlauben darf?"

Ich zog ihn etwas näher zu mir, sodass ich die Wärme seines Oberkörpers besser spüren konnte.  
„Asura werden bereits mit vollständigem Gebiss geboren und sind dadurch von Anfang an in der Lage, Nahrung selbst zu zerkleinern und zu sich zu nehmen. Sie werden zwar ausgetragen und entbunden wie andere Säugetiere auch, deshalb der Bauchnabel, aber da die Kinder nicht gesäugt werden, sind auch keine Brustwarzen vonnöten. Tut mir leid, Euch da enttäuschen zu müssen."

„Oh, das stört mich gar nicht. Ich habe gewisse andere Rundungen ohnehin wesentlich lieber." Canach grinste, löste meine Hand von seiner Wange und drehte mich dann auf den Bauch. Seine Hände strichen über die Spalte zwischen meinen Schulterblättern, folgten ihr eine Weile und massierten dann mit sanftem Druck meinen Rücken. Ich seufzte wohlig und gab mich voll und ganz den Gefühlen hin, die dieser Sylvari auszulösen vermochte.

Nach einer Weile ließ der Druck seiner Hände ein wenig nach und er fing an, kleine Formen auf meine Haut zu zeichnen. Es dauerte etwas, bis ich begriff, dass er die helleren Flecken nachfuhr, die überall auf meinem Körper verteilt waren.

„Hat jemand mal versucht, die ganzen Flecken zu zählen?" Fragte er plötzlich, und ich brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Fast schon beleidigt sah Canach mich an, und mir wurde klar, dass er diese Frage ernst meinte.

„Nein", kicherte ich leise, „aber es wäre auch vergebliche Mühe. Manche Flecken verändern sich andauernd, alte verschwinden, neue kommen hinzu. Und außerdem sind es so viele - das zu zählen wäre unmöglich!"

„Sie verändern sich?" Seine Finger verweilten an einer Stelle und ich wünschte mir, er würde aufhören zu reden und weitermachen mit dem, was er angefangen hatte. Ich seufzte.

„Richtig. Ich habe einen Fleck auf dem Hintern, der aussieht wie der Kopf eines Drachen. Und bis vor einem Jahr hatte er noch Ähnlichkeit mit einem Golem."

Jetzt war es an Canach, aufzulachen. „Soso, ein Drache! Und in drei Jahren habt Ihr vermutlich eine detailgetreue Karte Tyrias auf dem Arsch, wie?"

Glücklicherweise setzten sich seine zauberhaften Hände wieder in Bewegung, doch wesentlich zielstrebiger nun. Sie wanderten geradewegs zu ebendiesem Drachen, umfingen kurz meine Rundungen und zogen mir dann in einem Schwung die Hose von den Beinen.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick zögerte ich; nur wenige hatten mich bisher so nackt gesehen und noch weniger hatten mich an Stellen berührt, an denen Canach mich nun berührte. Doch auch wenn ich mir bis zu diesem Abend nicht darüber im Klaren gewesen war - ich wollte Canach, und was auch passierte, es würde das richtige sein. Also entspannte ich mich wieder und ließ zu, dass Canach meine Pobacken massierte, erst ganz sanft, dann mit immer mehr Druck. Er zog sie auseinander, zog nur für ihn sichtbare Muster darauf nach, spielte damit, bis er weiter meine Schenkel hinab wanderte und dort fortfuhr.

Plötzlich ließ er von mir ab und verlagerte sein Gewicht etwas nach oben.

„Seht mich an. Jetzt" Forderte er flüsternd, und alleine bei dem Klang seiner Stimme zog sich meine Körpermitte zusammen und sandte ihre Strahlen der Lust in jede Richtung. Ich tat wie befohlen und drehte mich wieder auf den Rücken, sodass ich ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Wieder küsste er mich lang und innig, jedoch ohne dabei die Augen zu schließen, und ich hielt seinem Blick stand. Ich wollte in spüren, an mir, _in_ mir, _jetzt_ , und wie außer Kontrolle presste ich meinen pulsierenden Unterleib gegen seinen Körper.

„Noch nicht." Canach lachte leise und platzierte einen Kuss auf jedes meiner Augenlider. Dann fing er an, an meinen Ohren zu knabbern, biss hier und da auch feste zu, und dann wiederum gab er nur hauchzarte Küsse, sodass ich nicht mal sicher war, ob seine Lippen mich wirklich berührt hatten. Welle um Welle heißen Verlangens durchströmten mich, und ich wollte nicht mehr länger warten. Ich konnte nicht.

Doch Canach hielt mich fest, spielte sein Spiel mit mir während ich unter ihm lag, hilflos stöhnte und das Gefühl hatte, jederzeit explodieren zu müssen. Er hatte schnell erkannt welche Stellen für mich die stärksten Empfindungen auslösten, und das nutzte er aus, in einem Zusammenspiel aus Lippen, Zunge und Fingern. Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf meiner Stirn und rannen salzig über meine Lippen, während ich Canachs Körper stöhnend an meinen presste in der Hoffnung, so etwas Linderung schaffen zu können.

Endlich, endlich sah er mir wieder in die Augen, genauso schwer atmend wie ich, und plötzlich wurde ich der ganzen Narben gewahr, die seinen kompletten Körper bedeckten. Eine böse Ahnung überkam mich, und vorsichtig fuhr ich einige dieser Narben mit dem Finger nach, die Vorpps Kru ihm zugefügt hatten. Musste es ihm nicht zusetzen, einer Asura nach so langer Zeit wieder so nahe zu sein, wenn auch diesmal nicht erzwungen?

„Diese Narben... Sind die...?"

Für einen kurzen Augenblick huschte ein Schatten über Canachs Augen und er nickte. „Ja."

„Und.. Und das ist wirklich in Ordnung fü-" Canach legte einen Finger an meine Lippen. „Shh. Ihr seid nicht wie die. Im Grunde seid Ihr nicht mal eine Asura."

Sein Lächeln, das im Gegensatz zu dem sonst so sarkastischen Canach vollkommen ehrlich war, war das Zauberwort, das die Spannung löste. Während er mich küsste, nestelte er an seiner Hose herum und warf sie zu den anderen Sachen seiner Rüstung, und das, ohne seine Lippen auch nur ein Mal von meinen zu lösen.

Doch ich entwand mich seinem Griff, um ihn anzusehen, schließlich war er der erste männliche Sylvari, den ich vollkommen nackt zu Gesicht bekam. Auch wenn ich nicht wusste, was ich erwartet hatte, so war ich doch überrascht genau das zu sehen, wonach sich mein Körper in diesem Moment am meisten sehnte. Sein pralles Glied streckte sich mir aufgereckt entgegen, und auch dort pulsierte Canachs Licht, doch war es dort nicht schwach, sondern leuchtete mit aller Kraft. Sein Glied zuckte, als er sich auf die Seite legte, sodass ich ihn besser betrachten konnte.

Eine heiße Woge der Feuchtigkeit breitete sich in meiner Mitte aus, und ich konnte nicht anders, als ihn zu berühren. Canach stöhnte laut auf, als meine Finger sein Glied umschlossen, das heiß unter meiner Haut pochte. Langsam fuhr ich abwärts, strich über die raue Oberfläche, die dennoch so lebendig war, und die mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, größeres Verlangen in mir auslöste. Canach zitterte unter meinen Berührungen, ich spürte seine Anspannung am ganzen Körper. Er wollte mich, so wie ich ihn wollte, und er wollte mich jetzt. Doch er hatte mich warten lassen, und genauso spielte ich jetzt sein Spiel mit ihm.

Ich küsste seinen Bauch, seine Schenkel, zog mit meiner Zunge immer engere Kreise, bis Canach schließlich so laut aufstöhnte, dass man es sicher im Nebenzimmer noch hören würde. Doch das spornte mich nur noch mehr an, und ich entlockte ihm immer mehr lustvolle Seufzer, indem ich ihn küsste, biss, über seine Haut leckte - ohne jedoch sein Glied dabei zu berühren. Schließlich, als Canachs Zittern immer stärker wurde und er seine Hüfte in die Höhe reckte, mit der unausgesprochenen Bitte, ich möge ihn doch endlich berühren, umschloss ich sein Glied wieder mit einer Hand und liebkoste seine Spitze mit meiner Zunge.

Canach stöhnte voller Lust und ein einzelner Tropfen süß schmeckenden, klebrigen Safts machte sich auf meiner Zunge breit. Auch meine Körpermitte pulsierte nun so stark, dass es fast schmerzte, und ich beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war, uns beide endgültig zu erlösen.

Ich hob den Kopf und küsste Canach, teilte den süßen Geschmack mit ihm, genoss die Wärme seiner Weichen Lippen und das Kitzeln der Stacheln an meinem Kinn. Als ich von ihm abließ, hatte Canach die Augen fest geschlossen und die Stirn in Falten gelegt, als müsse er sich zurückhalten, nicht wie ein Tier über mich herzufallen. Doch er lächelte zwischen unterdrückten Seufzern, und während ich seine warme Brust liebkoste, platzierte ich mich so, dass ich mich direkt über seiner Hüfte befand.

Es war wie ein gewaltiges Feuerwerk. Ich schrie auf, und auch Canach entfuhr ein Stöhnen der Überraschung und der plötzlichen Entladung aller Gefühle, die sich während unseres Spielchens aufgestaut hatten. Es war, als hätte man mich fast verdursten lassen und endlich würde wieder glasklares kaltes Wasser meine Kehle hinab rinnen. Ein Gefühl der Vollkommenheit, das ich nie gekannt hatte, aber jetzt, da dieser Moment gekommen war, wusste ich es - er war vollkommen.

Canach erfüllte mich ganz, und ich nahm ihn in mich auf, so tief ich konnte. Mein Innerstes schien zu bersten, als Canachs Hände die meinen umfassten, die auf seiner Brust lagen, und wir in unseren Bewegungen eins wurden - immer schneller und schneller. Ich spürte seinen Herzschlag unter meinen Fingern, spürte ihn _in_ mir, und es war, als würden unsere Herzen in einem gemeinsamen Tempo schlagen, einen schnellen, wilden Tanz, zu dem nur wir beide die Musik vernahmen.

Die raue Fläche seines Glieds versetzte mit jeder Bewegung jede einzelne meiner Zellen mehr und mehr in Ekstase und ließ mich alles andere vergessen. Canach stöhnte lauter, reckte sich mir entgegen, damit ich noch mehr von ihm aufnehmen konnte, und ich erfüllte ihm diesen Wunsch. Unser Tanz wurde schneller, wilder, bis er schließlich keinem Tempo mehr folgte und sich nur noch von purem Verlangen steuern ließ. Es schmerzte, Canach so tief in mir zu haben, doch gleichzeitig gab es mir ein völlig neues Gefühl der Erfülltheit, und ich spürte plötzlich jede Stelle, an der Canach mich berührt hatte. Spürte die Muster auf meinem Rücken, die seine Finger gezogen hatten, spürte die Bisse in meinen Ohren und seine Küsse auf meinen Lippen.

Und während Canach meinen Namen rief und diese etlichen Gefühle sich wie kleine Melodien zu einem großen Ganzen verbanden, verlor ich die Kontrolle und gab mich endgültig der Lust hin. Viel zu lange unterdrückte Gefühle wurden nun endlich frei in Form von spitzen Schreien, die ich ausstieß. Wellen der Ekstase zogen über mich hinweg, und ich krallte mich an Canachs Arme, während mein Körper von wilden Zuckungen geschüttelt wurde. Vor meinen Augen explodierten dutzende Sterne in allen möglichen Farben, und meine Schreie und Canachs Stöhnen verblassten und wurden übertönt von meinem Blut, das in bahnbrechendem Tempo durch meinen Körper schoss und in meinen Ohren rauschte. Canachs Körper zuckte unter mir, und etwas heißes breitete sich in meinem Innersten aus und erfüllte mich mit einer Wärme, die die fordernde Hitze der Lust ablöste und mich langsam zur Ruhe kommen ließ.

Als die Explosionen nachließen und mein Herzschlag sich verlangsamte, lockerte ich meinen Griff um Canachs Arme, die sicherlich Druckstellen davon tragen würden, und ließ mich erschöpft auf Canachs Brust fallen. Mein Innerstes fühlte sich plötzlich leer an, als es Canachs Glied aus seiner Umarmung frei gab, und warmer, klebriger Saft floss meine Oberschenkel hinunter.

Canach hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete ruhig, doch sein Herz pochte noch immer schnell und seine Hände strichen liebevoll über meinen Rücken, während ich mein Gesicht in seinem Hals vergrub und den erdig-süßen Duft einatmete, den Canach ausstrahlte.

Ich konnte nicht sagen, wann ich mich das letzte Mal so glücklich und zufrieden gefühlt hatte, und es verstrich eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, in der wir einfach nur so da lagen und die Nähe des anderen genossen, während mein Innerstes noch immer von unserem gemeinsamen Höhepunkt pochte und ich nicht so recht wahrhaben wollte, dass es schon vorbei war.


End file.
